The Cullens and Twilight
by Twilight Addict 3
Summary: Alice and Edward find a strange book titled "Twilight", and decide to read it with the family.  They discover that the book is about their future and Edward finding his mate. Bella hasn't arrived in Forks yet. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey readers! Well, those of you that voted on my poll and are reading this…here's your chapter story! Yeah, I know you've probably read a lot of plots like this, but oh well! I'm writing it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…that includes the characters and the content of the book.**

It was any old ordinary day at the Cullen house. Everyone was scattered through the house.

Alice was planning her next shopping trip when she had a vision:

_Edward was searching his bookshelves for a book to read. Something caught his eye and he pulled out a book with a pair of white hands holding a red apple. Along the top of the book was the title: Twilight._

After snapping out of her vision, Alice ran to Edward's room where he was already looking for a book to read. He pulled out the book from her vision and confusion crossed his face.

He looked at Alice and asked, "Oh hey Alice, do you need something?"

"Can I see that book?" she asked.

"Umm, sure. Is it yours? I don't own a book called _Twilight_," Edward replied.

Taking the book Alice said, "No it's not mine, but I saw it in a vision."

She opened the book, read the publishing date and gasped, "Edward this book was published in 2005!"

His eyes widened. "But Alice, that's impossible. It's only 2004."

She showed him the date herself and he too gasped.

Curious Alice turned the book to the back cover and skimmed the words. Her eyes widened and she smiled. Blocking her thoughts, Alice called for a family meeting in the living room.

Everyone gathered in the living room with confused expressions; all except for Edward who's was suspicious. Why had Alice blocked her thoughts from him?

"Okay, I know you're all wondering why I called a meeting. Well I'll just get to the point…Edward and I found a book from the future…and I think it's about us," she told them warily.

The room was completely quiet for five full minutes. Then the chaos started. Everyone was talk -yelling - all at once.

"STOP!" Alice screamed.

Everyone went quiet.

"Thank you. Now we can either read this book, or we won't and will no nothing about our future," she said calmly.

"But Ali-boo… you see the future," Emmett reasoned.

Alice glared at him. "Well after I read the back, you might want to read it."

And without saying anything more, she started reading the back,

**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a Vampire.**

"Edward? It has to be a coincidence. Why would anyone want this melodramatic vampire in their book?" Emmett asked.

Edward just growled at him and motioned for Alice to continue.

**Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

"It's a love story….Alice, if this really is about us…do you think that Edward found his…mate?" Esme asked excited.

"Of course this human isn't my mate! She's _human,_" Edward protested.

Alice glared at him and continued.

**When Isabella Swan-**

"Isabella Swan? Like, Chief Swan's daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe," Alice replied and continued.

**-moves to the gloomy town of Forks-**

"Forks? Does that mean-"

"Just let me read!"

**-and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret. What Bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back…**

"You can comment now," Alice said.

Esme screamed and jumped up to hug Edward. "You won't be alone anymore!"

"Esme, don't get your hopes up. I refuse to let it happen," Edward's response was muffled by Esme's hug.

"Did that just say Eddie-boy was irresistible?" Emmett laughed.

Jasper and Rosalie were glaring at Edward.

Rosalie decided to speak her opinion. "Edward I don't care if you're happy with this human in the book, you're not going to get close to her. If you expose us, I'll rip your head off!"

"Rosalie! How could you say that to him! He deserves happiness just as much as you do. If this human will make him happy, then so be it. If I do remember, you fell in love with a human," Esme said while glancing at Emmett.

"That's not the same!" Rosalie protested.

"It's no different than the situation that's going to happen, Rosalie," Carlisle stated calmly.

"It's not going to happen. I won't do that to this family or to Isabella. Nobody should have to fall in love with a vampire. No matter how happy I would be to not be alone…I won't put her in that position," Edward said sadly.

Esme frowned and hugged Edward to her. "It'll be okay son, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, and we wouldn't. I would love to have another daughter," she assured him.

Alice watched them with sad eyes. "I'm going to read the preface," she said

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die-**

"Not many people do," Emmett commented.

**-though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter-**

"Hunter? A vampire?" Carlisle asked worried.

**-and he look pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.**

"A selfless human. I've never heard of that one," Jasper stated, surprised.

**Nobel, even. That ought to count for something.**

"Of course it does," Esme agreed.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death right now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"That's all," Alice finished.

"It's interesting…should I read next?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," Alice handed the book to him.

**A./N. How was it? I want your opinion…hint hint ;-)**

**By the way! My updating will be slower than normal because school starts tomorrow.**

**Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	2. Sorry :

**A./N. Hey guys! I'm actually going to put this story on hold, I may update from time to time, but it won't be often because the books are so long. I won't delete it, but my updating will be very slow. Sorry.**

**I'm going to write a new story though, so when I eventually post the first chapter of it, check it out. Remember, I will continue this story.**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


End file.
